Hidden Stars
by Imagination Central
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: Famous singer, stuck up brat and secret gay. Naruto Uzumaki: Stylist, charismatic personality, wall breaker. What happens when these two collide? Things, my friend. Explosive things. BOYXBOY (hehehe yay) This is rated M for a reason, my lovely goaties. There shall be cursing and lemons and suggestive behavior ahead! (YAY!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Oh God. I'm horrible. I'm pretty sure I have ADD. I already have too many stories, but I was so hype about this I had to get it out there to you guys. I'll just work even harder. ANYWHO: WELCOME, WELCOME ALL! To those of you who have read some of my other works, this is a bit gaudier than those other ones. Lets just say these characters like to cuss. I also feel like this is more in your face realist, but who knows, maybe its not. BUT TO ANY OF YOU WHO FAILED TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS STORY HAS GAY LOVE IN IT: IT DOES. ITS THERE. ITS ALL OVER. So, now that ****_thats_**** settled, please, grab one of your socks (if your not wearing any grab your feet) and enjoy my brand new story!**

**Disclaimer: Every time I write this, a little piece of my soul dies. **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha rubbed a silken hand over his face in annoyance.

"Another one?"

"Well yes, Sasuke, you need a stylist. We even fired your make-up girls, so your new stylist has to double team it. We're catering to your every need here."

Sasuke glared up at his manager. "I'm a _guy_, I don't need make-up."

Sakura growled in frustration. "Really? Because it seems to _me_ that you're acting like a spoiled, rotten, six year old girl!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. How he wished he could fire her. For the love of God, he wished he could fire her. But he couldn't, so he kept his mouth shut and instead swiveled and turned away on his heels. Sakura followed closely behind him, matching his strides surprisingly well in her stilettos.

"Look, Sasuke, this guy is the best in the nation. He-"

"Guy?"

"Well, yes. Since you've turned down every other fucking stylist, _all girls_, we thought we might try a guy this time. He might be more your taste, masculine."

Sasuke heart spiked. He scowled, however, and shook it off. "More _masculine_? Sakura, I bet he's _gay_. I'm willing to bet you one hundred dollars."

Sakura glared up at him, but she had a dreamy expression in her eyes. "I assure you, Sasuke. He's one of the manliest guys I've ever seen."

oOo

Naruto Uzumaki paced nervously around Sasuke Uchiha's dressing room. Sasuke Uchiha! He'd almost shit himself when he'd got the call from Sakura, Sasuke's manager, that they would like to hire him as his full time, on the road and at home, stylist and make-up artist. Running his hands through his hair, Naruto shook off his nervousness. He didn't have any right to be nervous. They hired him. They wouldn't walk in here, look at him, and decide he wasn't good enough. Right? Blowing out a sigh, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown his blonde hair out a bit, so he resembled his father, minus the unscarred cheeks. Those, he could never get rid of.

Jumping when the door behind him opened, Naruto turned around to look at… Dear Lord. Sasuke Uchiha was standing right in front of him, looking as if he had just fallen from heaven and landed right there. Swallowing, Naruto wanted to slap himself. He would _not_ fangirl, no matter how hard his gay side was getting right now. Sasuke was most certainly _not_ gay, and they both knew it. Hell, he probably paid Sakura with sex. No. Wait. That sounded bad.

"Are you Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded like melting chocolate. Naruto cleared his throat and nodded, smiling his most charming, brilliant, award-winning grin he could muster. Sakura looked about ready to faint. Sasuke, however, only widened his eyes.

"You're fired."

oOo

The blonde's face fell like a led sinker on a fishing rod. Straight down it went, and Sasuke felt himself wince inwardly. He didn't want to put this beautiful boy out of a job; he just could not, and would not, jeopardize his secret. It weighed too heavily on his career. Sakura let out a small yelp and turned around to glare daggers at Sasuke. But his onyx orbs were locked on Naruto, who seemed to be mulling over his options when, finally, he looked up. Sasuke's knees weakened a notch. His eyes were so beautiful.

"But… Why?" He asked, and Sasuke frowned a little, not used to be challenged.

"I…" Sasuke swallowed and then scowled. "Forget it. Meet back in here in twenty minutes." Then he stormed out of the room, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Rapidly walking down the hallways of the giant stadium, Sasuke managed to find the exit, and pushed out of the building into the sunshine. He could hear his fans bustling around and sucked in a breath. He did _not_ want another mob. Ducking his head, Sasuke made sure to remain unseen. He just needed a breath of fresh air, then he would go back in and deal with his new nuisance. How would he deal with him, though? He seemed too stubborn to work for Sasuke. Stubborn people didn't get along with Sasuke. Letting his head fall back against the brick, he closed his eyes. It would be so much harder to hide it now. Why did he have to be so goddamned beautiful? Maybe if he was really annoying… Maybe if he irked Sasuke to the point of madness, _maybe_ that would keep the thrill down to a minimum. And also perhaps the fact that he might be straight as an arrow, as Sakura had suggested earlier. Sucking in air to help release the building tension in his back and shoulders, Sasuke pushed off the wall and stood once more, flicking hair out of his eyes.

Pulling open the door to the stadium, Sasuke slipped quietly back in. The roaring of his fans soon echoed throughout the building, and Sasuke knew that the gates had opened. Pushing his way deeper into the maze of the stadium, Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto until he ran straight into him. Stumbling, he pushed Naruto up against a wall and held him there with his body as he tried to regain his balance. There were hands on his shoulders, and he was suddenly steady again. Sasuke looked up and Naruto was grinning at him, and he appeared completely unruffled. Sasuke stood himself up quickly, and Naruto sucked both his lips into his mouth as if trying to keep the laugher in.

"You ok there, Uchiha?"

Sasuke blew the hair out of his face and glanced over at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"I'm fine, Uzumaki. Now, are you gonna help me with my utterly horrid sense of style or not?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he lightly punched Sasuke on the arm. "Sure. But you know what else you need to work on? Your utterly horrid pessimism."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. But, his stupid brain could not refuse the opportunity, so he spoke up. "I could fire you right now."

Naruto nodded slowly, then ran his hands through his hair. He had such gorgeous hair. "You could. But, you could also fire me in two minutes, or a day, maybe two months. Who knows, maybe never."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to keep the smile off his face. When they reached his dressing room, Naruto opened the door and bowed, ushering Sasuke in. Annoyance prickled at the edges of his mind, but then, so did amusement. Naruto shuffled quickly in after Sasuke and closed the door behind him, and proceeded to turn to the rack of clothes in front of him. He ran a hand through his long hair before he selected a pair of pants and threw them at Sasuke. Startled, the raven scrambled to catch them, just as a chain was being flung at his face. Grunting in irritation, Sasuke placed the pants and the chain on the chair beside him and walked up to Naruto, who was flicking impatiently through the shirts on the rack, muttering to himself all the while.

"Aha! This should do, Sasuke, let me see…" Naruto turned around and held up a light gray shirt with Sasuke's favorite band on it. Guns n Roses. Naruto's head tilted to the side as he looked Sasuke up and down, then he nodded happily to himself. He flung the shirt into the pile next to Sasuke and then crouched on the floor, searching around the shoes.

"You like Converse, right?" he called, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows before responding his affirmative. Naruto happily hummed and then a pair of white Converse whizzed by Sasuke, landing about ten feet from the clothes pile. Naruto stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking Sasuke up and down. There wasn't anything sexual or even playful in his gaze; he was all business.

"Now, get dressed. I have to make sure you look like sex on a stick for your fans out there." Sasuke marveled at how masculine Naruto sounded, no matter what came out of his mouth. Hell, he probably could be gossiping about Miley Cyrus and would sound like he had just fucked someone into oblivion. Sasuke complied, taking the clothes in his hands. Looking up at Naruto, he raised his eyebrows. Realization dawned on the blonde's face and he grinned before turning away, flipping through more clothes racks. Sasuke quickly slid out of his pants first, pulling on the black skinny jeans Naruto had forced upon him. Then he pulled off his loose white t-shirt and pulled on the Guns n Roses tank top, which was a strange fitting. It wasn't too tight, but it was almost flowy. Sasuke frowned down at it then looked up. He pursed his lips in surprise. He looked pretty badass. Then again, the lip stud was helping the image a lot.

Naruto must have heard the stop of clothes rustling, for he turned around and squinted at Sasuke, as if assessing. The raven stood still as Naruto stalked around him like a lion. Occasionally he'd reach out and tweak something on Sasuke, but when he was finally satisfied, he grabbed the metal chain necklace and dropped it over Sasuke's head. He smiled as the necklace fell into place and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Surprised by the sudden contact, Sasuke pulled back quickly. Naruto cast him a look.

"I'm your stylist, _and_ make-up artist, Sasuke. You're gonna have to get used to me touching you." As if to prove a point, Naruto reached up and ruffled the raven's hair again. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance but allowed it. "You just have to put on your shoes and you're ready to go." Naruto informed him as he put an x over something on the clipboard hanging next to the door.

"I have about twenty minutes before the concert."

Naruto looked up from xing things off and met his gaze. "You do. This is a true fact."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to collect his shoes, unlacing them before continuing.

"You wanna get coffee or something? You're the only decent person on this set."

Naruto froze, and then started laughing. He placed the pen down and turned to look at Sasuke.

"See? Wasn't it a good idea to keep me?"

* * *

**AN: I do hoped you liked this little sort of beginner chapter. I know, it wasn't my best, but I wanted to get everyone established in the story before I really start to do stuff. But, if you guys have any things you think might add to the story (already, I know) please leave a review, because I'm torn between what could happen right now, and I know once I get past this standstill, I can blow this whole thing up. So I promise you I will most definitely improve. Don't you worry. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have time o: I love em :D! Just like I love you O_O *creepy stalker face***

**-IC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG. Like what is going on here? OH YEAH! IC is actually giving her other stories some TLC! I am super duper excited to start in on my other stories, and so here I begin with Hidden Stars. And Dear Lord, I have another idea for a story. I seriously am a gigantic mess of ADD. But anywho, I'll deal with that because you guys don't care :P. PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY! (It's short, but like I said, ADD makes writing for 4 hours hard. **

**Disclaimer: I make all sorts of crazy profits. I gots me a golden toilet foos. **

* * *

Sasuke glanced nervously over at Naruto, who was humming thoughtfully beside him, to a tune the raven had never heard before. Prior, he hadn't really paid too much attention to what the beautiful blonde was wearing, too entranced by his face. But now Sasuke took the time to let his eyes wander over Naruto's body, savoring the lean way his cargo pants hung off his slim hips, or the way he could still see the outline of muscle through the baggy white sweatshirt he wore. Somehow, the look surprised Sasuke. Naruto still looked like he could be in a Hollister ad, but Sasuke had expected something more flashy, like tight leather pants and a tube top with sparkles. He liked this version more.

"So, how, uh, old are you?" Sasuke asked nervously, then turned away with a scowl. Why was he nervous? He sang in front of thousands of people every day like it was no big deal. Put him next to a gorgeous blonde and he couldn't hold himself upright.

"I'm the ripening age of twenty three," Naruto replied, grinning over at Sasuke, eyes twinkling. The dark haired raven pursed his lips in slight disappointment. Naruto was five years older than himself. But wait. He wasn't disappointed. Shrugging that off his shoulders, Sasuke nodded and gently turned Naruto down towards the right hallway, savoring the tight feel of muscle pressing against his fingers.

"What's drinking like?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto let a dry chuckle escape his throat.

"I'm not gonna lie, Sasuke. It tastes like piss, but shit does it give you a good feeling. You wouldn't believe how many times I've screwed myself over in the stupidest ways while I was drunk. I actually found out I was bi-sexual when I was drunk."

Sasuke jerked. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the motion but said nothing.

"I'm getting that it's pretty eye-opening, then?"

Naruto laughed. "You could say that."

Sasuke was just about to reply when they reached the quaint coffee shop, tucked politely into the corner of the hallway, awaiting its next visitors.

A short, busty blonde was standing behind the counter, her small brown coffee cap pulled delicately over her high pony tail. She glanced up when she saw the two walking towards her, and smiled.

"Hey, if it isn't the mighty Uchiha back again. I'm guessing it's your regular?" She asked, and Sasuke nodded, frowning. He recognized her face and vaguely the sound of her voice, but other than that she kind of blurred through the rest of his memories like ink spilled in water. Her glanced down at her name tag, wondering if her name would help ring some bells in his confused brain. Scrawled in round and hurried handwriting, the name Akemi jumped out at him.

"As always, Akemi." Sasuke smiled, and the blonde raised her eyebrow. Then she turned her attention towards Naruto, and her blue eyes sparkled. Her lips suddenly got a little bit bigger, and her chest a little more perky. "What can I get for you….?"

"Naruto," the blonde finished with a smile. His eyes were sparkling too. "I'll just have a glass of water."

Akemi laughed and her face turned a pretty shade of red. Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from allowing the jealous fire to build inside him. Sakura had _told_ him he wasn't gay, and the proof was right here. But then he had also said himself that he was bi. Sasuke still had a little chance. _No!_ Absently running his finger over his palm, Sasuke mentally punched himself as he watched Akemi and Naruto flirt endlessly. When she finally placed the coffee and water on the counter, Sasuke almost cheered. Grabbing the steaming Styrofoam cup, Sasuke flicked a twenty onto the counter and turned on his heel. He heard Naruto give a confused sound before he quickly said his farewells to Akemi. Soon after he was walking next to Sasuke, sipping his water happily, a faint blush on his cheeks as he hummed.

"I like the staff here," Naruto said, and Sasuke punched him.

0Oo

Ten minutes later, Naruto was standing at the foot of the stage, still sipping his water and watching as the crowds of girls, and some boys, started screaming and convulsing when the giant screen on the stage started counting down from twenty. He quietly slipped the earmuffs into his ears, and everything suddenly dulled and Naruto smiled for no reason. He a couple girls in the front row looked over at him, a question in their eyes. But then all the lights in the auditorium went out, and there was nothing but blackness. Even through his earmuffs, Naruto could hear the screams. Then two shining rays of light, both blue, circled around until the fell to a stop at center stage, trained directly on Sasuke Uchiha. It was almost harder for Naruto to contain his fangirl here, rather than up close and personal. When he was walking with Sasuke, he could pretend that he was just another person. But here, when he was up on the stage, doing his rock star thing, Naruto felt a jab of elation shoot through him and lift his mood, along with his smile.

The screams became deafening, and Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, who indeed looked like sex on a stick standing out on the stage. Then the man looked up. His eyes flashed across the stage, and one of the girls standing a couple feet away from Naruto started crying, her hands shaking. Sasuke smiled slightly, a small quirk of the lips that sent the crowd into a flurry. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and licked his lips.

"How're you doing tonight?" He asked quietly, not shyly, but as if he were containing a laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned up against the stage, watching as the fans desperately pushed up against the rope that held them back from climbing onto the stage, as well as the thick lines of body guards with their arms thrust out in front of them. Sasuke, who seemed to be building up his energy, backed up slowly, a seductive look on his face as he stepped out of the lights and into the darkness. Then the lights broke out into a kaleidoscope of color, shattering the darkness everywhere with fireworks of color, and Sasuke jumped out, then started singing.

oOo

Not too long after Sasuke had exploded with the opening of his concert, Naruto had silently retreated to the backstage coffee shop, wondering if Akemi would still be there. Needless to say, Naruto liked her. She was cute and funny and short. He'd always liked short girls. Sure enough, when Naruto rounded the corner, there she was, wiping up the counter. She had on a white tank top, and her brown cap was gone. She looked up when Naruto walked in, and her whole face broke out in a smile.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She asked, propping her hand on her hip, eyebrow raised. Naruto smiled

"I just came by to see if you were still here. Are you leaving?"

Akemi flicked her bangs out of her eyes and threw the towel in the back of the shop, locking it as she yanked the metal chain down. "Yeah. Coffee shop hours only last till nine." Naruto nodded and watched her with hooded eyes before he held out his hand.

"Wanna go catch a flick?"

Akemi hesitated, both eyebrows raised this time. "Is there even anything good out?"

Naruto huffed and made an offended face. "I make everything good, Akemi."

Smiling, the blonde linked arms with the Uzumaki, and together they left the stadium.

oOo

Sasuke, breathless and panting, bowed one last time before the lights blacked out. He felt the floor give underneath him and he felt weightless for a second before he hit the soft cushion landing beneath him. Then there were hands slapping him on the back, or punching his shoulder, or just plain touching him. Voices surrounded him, telling him he did a great job, best performance in a long time, he killed it. He nodded and breathed out his thanks, then stumbled across the dark room to the door and pushed it open. Light flooded over him and he blinked, smiling from the high of the concert and screaming.

Sakura clicked up to him, her pink hair pulled tightly back into a bun. She raised her eyebrows at him, putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke was about to roll his eyes at her when she tackled him in a hug, squeezing hard.

"You did great! I haven't seen you like that in ages! I think Naruto has worked quite a charm on you, eh?" Sakura asked, then laughed. Sasuke, however, had gone cold all over. His eyes were big and wide, and he felt a tingling sensation in his hands.

"Where is Naruto, by the way?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura glanced over at him, her lips pulled into a line.

"He left with that sweet little coffee shop girl. Why?"

Sasuke felt his elation die like a candle snuffed out by a pinched finger. The biggest urge to fire Akemi rose inside him, but Sasuke fought it down, knowing it was stupid and impulsive. "Well, he sure knows how to make friends fast, yes?" Sasuke replied, then turned on his heel and made his way towards his dressing room. Slamming the door shut, Sasuke closed his eyes and lectured himself to the point of boredom. He continuously told himself that he didn't care about Naruto or Akemi or any of that, but the more he told himself that, the more he knew he was wrong. Sasuke was doomed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the second chapter! I know you'll hate me for Akemi (I just love that name) but just stick around. Trust me. Please review and feel free to leave any suggestions. I'm still rocky on this story line. But fear not, I will deliver! Much love,**

**-IC**


End file.
